


没起好名字的带球跑 13

by Sudongxx26



Category: TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudongxx26/pseuds/Sudongxx26





	没起好名字的带球跑 13

①③  
*  
金在中自己却哭红了眼睛，栗色的头发被汗水浸湿，一缕一缕地贴在发红的脸颊和耳廓上。他双手还攀着郑允浩的脖子，整个人被alpha搂在怀里。那人的手带着令人安心的热度，轻轻摸过他的头和背，属于郑允浩的信息素剧烈刺激着脖子后面的腺体，金在中只觉得浑身发软，他太需要来自郑允浩的完全标记了，omega逐渐崩溃的情绪暴露在本能前面，安全感的丧失让他只能从喉咙发出带着哭腔的呜咽。

“中儿，你太狡猾了，你根本不知道我有多害怕。”

郑允浩声音突然低得吓人，按着他的头咬他的嘴唇，直到omega浅色粉嫩的唇瓣被吸得通红，金在中累得趴在他怀里大口喘气。

“告诉我，哥哥以前到底做了什么坏事？”

“呜...不是的....”

金在中摇了摇头，他的理智已经快要完全消失了，整个人被亲得懵懵的，只是本能地觉得，他的alpha又开始生气了。虽然郑允浩只是就这样看着他，眼神里装满了爱惜和温柔，除了眼下湿漉漉的泪痕，看起来和以前并没有区别。

“那宝贝不肯说，是打算下次再一声不吭地走，再把哥哥一个人丢下，是吗？”

郑允浩一颗一颗解开怀里人被汗水浸得微微湿润的衬衫的扣子，动作缓慢而轻柔地把衣服扔到一边。那人有雪一样白的皮肤，细嫩的腰腹上，还浅浅留着上次发情期自己的吻痕。

“中儿知道吗，我发现你带着和别人的孩子一起生活的时候，心里在想什么？”

郑允浩用手轻轻抚过它们，手指在腰侧掐出新的印子，这是他怀里omega的敏感带，即使过了这么多年也没变。

“没有的！啊啊....哥哥...没有别人.....”

“我在想，要怎么才能帮那个不知天高地厚的alpha伪造出自杀证据呢？”

金在中的呼吸越来越急促，他扭动着身体，光裸着上身往郑允浩身上蹭，乳尖在布料的刺激下挺立起来，柔软的腿根无意间摩擦着那人的小腹，早就起了反应的性器翘得更高了，隔着裤子抵在两人之间，臀瓣之间也湿得一塌糊涂，把裤子都搞得湿漉漉的。

“哥哥....允呐...呜...我好难受....你帮帮我，帮我好不好....”

alpha的信息素还在不停地释放，强烈的渴望几乎演变成了痛苦。郑允浩把他抱起来，慢慢脱掉裤子，任由omega饱满柔软的臀肉被他自己止不住的爱液弄湿，再浸湿自己的裤子。

“宝贝这么想我，为什么不来找我？”

郑允浩的手沿着腰开始往上摸，omega的皮肤被一点一点揉搓成粉色，饱满柔软的胸肉也被人握进手里，粉色的乳尖在手指挑逗下肿硬得嫣红。

“嗯嗯嗯....允浩....”

金在中变成了一条脱水的鱼，郑允浩摸过的地方都要燃烧起来，胸前细密的快感如同隔靴搔痒，他只能一边叫着那人的名字，一边轻轻舔咬眼前上下滚动的喉结。他想要更多的，后穴里的情况还在变得更糟，他甚至可以感觉得到穴口微微地翁动。郑允浩的裤子中间鼓鼓的，就那样在他们之间发着热，咯得他前面更湿了，可是就是不肯给他。只是想到这个，金在中刚止住的眼泪就又开始往下掉。

“哥哥，呜呜....求你....你不要我了吗.....”

两人愈发不能控制的信息素盈满了整间屋子，混合着淫靡的催情香气。郑允浩捏了一把那人滑腻的臀肉，怀里人打冷颤般地颤抖着，彻底软在他身上无法动弹。手指进去得很顺利，肠肉像是饿急了一般吸吮上来，温柔地吸咬着。郑允浩忍得下腹发痛，但他知道，越是这样的时候就越要有耐心，不然谁知道噩梦般的经历还会不会重演？

“中儿，明明就是你不想要哥哥。”

金在中说不出话，只是咬着嘴唇啜泣。但郑允浩毕竟还是疼他的，手指每一下都按在最舒服的地方。生殖腔自觉地开了个小缝，郑允浩的手指指尖总是不经意刮过它，却也不再有别的动作。肠道里越来越湿，在手指的搅动下发出咕啾的声音，金在中只觉得自己已经被推到欲望悬崖的边缘。他终于明白，郑允浩在用这种方式给他判死刑，在用这种方式惩罚他，想要他的命。

就在金在中昏了头想放弃，以为自己要被手指操到高潮的时候，那人却把手指也收回去了。他瞪大了早就哭红的眼睛，撅着嘴，盯着郑允浩拉开他自己的裤子拉链。

“我们中儿不知道的吧？你不要哥哥，哥哥又想你的时候，这些年，都是这样解决的。”

郑允浩声音沙哑，他低着头，把胀得发痛的性器从裤子里解放出来。发烫的柱头打在omega的性器上，刺激得它几乎要射出来。

“我们在中，到底去哪里了呢？”

“怎么到处都找不到？”

郑允浩好看的骨节分明的手握住自己的性器缓缓来回撸动着，他直直地看着金在中的眼睛，尽管那人只是抽泣着，眼神已经聚不上焦了。

“千错万错都是哥哥的错，中儿快回来好不好？”

“我好想你啊....宝贝....为什么要走？”

郑允浩加快了手上的速度，脸上起了一层薄汗，发出憋不住的难耐喘息，还一边叫着他的名字。金在中不敢和他浑浊的吃人目光对视，只能呆呆地低着头看着，硕大的柱头冒出一股股粘稠的液体，alpha的信息素味道把他团团围住，没能得到满足的后穴已经开始隐隐作痛。他本能地伸出手，已经说不清楚到底是想要帮郑允浩还是想要帮自己。

可是却被人无情地拍开了。

“中儿....是我的宝贝，怎么可以和别人生宝宝？”

“为什么，明明见到我了，却还要继续瞒着，发情期到了却也不让我标记？是不信任哥哥？还是不喜欢了？”

“在中，宝贝，哥哥真的好想你...”

郑允浩并没有忍耐很久，或者说他已经忍太久了。浓稠的精液很快一股股射出来，喷在金在中小腹上，烫得他发抖。

他把呆愣住的金在中又揽进怀里，深深地吻了下去。饱受情欲折磨的omega使出来全部的力气才把人推开。他的alpha宁愿自己撸出来，也不要再插进去标记他了，羞耻又难过的心情让omega几乎溺毙，大口喘着气大哭起来，即使眼泪早就流干了。

“郑允浩，你...太坏了，我不要你了，不要了....真的不要了！”

这下终于触到了逆鳞，郑允浩把他抱起来，又重重地摔进沙发里。一个个巴掌响亮地拍在屁股上，饱满雪白的臀肉立刻晃荡起粉色的印子。

“你再说一次？”

“你说不要就不要？”

“谁给你的胆子？”

金在中只是呜咽地哭着，把脸埋进抱枕里。火辣辣的疼痛和快感居然一起来临，郑允浩还没打几下，自己前面就不争气地射了，他怀疑自己想要那人的触碰已经想要到了疾病的程度。

“呜呜...哥哥...你...你打吧.. 呜....”

“反正你都不要我了....打死我，你就不要生气了....呜....老公....”

郑允浩被这句软绵绵又带着哭腔的“老公”勾得一时说不出话，金在中趴在沙发上哭，为了方便他下手似的，屁股还微微撅着，臀缝间嫣粉色的小口委屈似的流着泪。他突然清醒了许多，心里又生出一股悔恨，他的中儿明明就乖得不像话，自己却还是像生病的人控制不住疼痛一样，没能控制得住这样过分地惩罚他。

郑允浩把他的情绪完全崩溃，已经丧失行动能力的omega抱回房间塞进被子里，那人还抓着他的衣服角不放，只要他稍微有要离开的迹象，便开始发抖。郑允浩只好放弃了脱衣服的念头，把人揽进怀里圈住。

“哥哥，你还生气吗？不生气了....不生气了就标记我好不好......？求你了，不要走，不要去见别人，别人没有我好！我可以把它打掉的，不会影响你，你不要去见别人...”

金在中抓着他不放，身体蜷成小小的一团，嘴里断断续续念着一些郑允浩无法完全理解的话。

“我没有生气，宝贝。”

郑允浩只好用一个一个吻安抚他，再轻轻地咬破他侧颈的腺体，留下一个临时标记。怀里的omega瞬间安分了许多，靠着他的胸口慢慢睡着了，呼吸也变得平稳。

“我只是太害怕了，我太怕了。”

  
郑允浩想不明白，到底是什么事把他们分开，让他可怜的宝贝自己带着孩子孤单地生活了九年。可是他觉得，自己早就该明白，他的中儿从看到他的那一瞬间起，就没有拒绝他的意思。他也早就该明白，在中对自己问起点点另一个父亲是谁时的愤怒。可是他却像一个傻子一样，什么都不明白。他的宝贝也是个小傻子，什么都不肯说。

床头柜上重重叠叠地放着几个相框，全是在中和点点的合照，以前的现在的都有。之前算他不知道，现在怎么看怎么觉得小家伙长得和自己像，咧开嘴笑的时候，可以看见虎牙的位置都和自己的一样。

而小家伙的身边，永远都有淡淡笑着的金在中，相片里的他们在一起吹蜡烛，一起玩橡皮泥，或是抱在一起笑着，做其他的事。他的在中永远那么好看，从小到大都好看，以前好看，现在也好看。

郑允浩拿出手机，一张一张地拍着相框里的照片，他知道这样的照片应该还有很多，不过他并不感到丧气，因为他知道以后还会有更多，更多的他们三个人的，或者他和他的中儿这些年欠下的，两个人的。

郑允浩叹了口气，他选了一张自己最喜欢的，打算取出来放进钱包。照片里金在中抱着看起来还不会走路的小家伙，他瘦得几乎脱形，但是笑得和月亮一样温柔。

一点一点把相框后面的小螺丝松掉，却从里面掉出来了什么东西，郑允浩把它从地上捡起来看。

相片里的自己穿着高中的制服，捧着花正对着镜头笑得灿烂，他还记得，这一天，他刚在演讲比赛上拿了第一名。而镜头的另一端是他的最爱的宝贝恋人。

相片背后还有金在中圆圆的字：“允浩，你知道吗？点点终于学会走路了，是值得庆祝的大事！以后绝对，会像我们允浩一样优秀的！今天也好想你。”

眼泪掉出来的感觉是麻木的，因为他今天已经流了太多泪了。

郑允浩的手在发抖，他把床头柜上大大小小的每个相框都拆开，有他在篮球队拍的照片，在代表学生讲话时拍的照片，有睡觉时的偷拍照片，金在中在自己的每一张照片后面，都写满了“想你”，在每一个相框里，都放着三个人。

在还是个丑丑的小婴儿的点点的照片背面，他的笨蛋小恋人用看起来幼稚的字体写着这样的话：

“允浩猪的宝宝你好^^，我会像爱允浩那样爱你的！所以你也要像他那样爱我哦！”

在那之下小心翼翼藏着的唯一一张两人合照里，十七岁的金在中，紧紧地拉着他的手不放。

  
*


End file.
